People have directly transmitted information from one person to another. Information was first transmitted by spoken word and later by written word. Writings enabled people to transmit information by messengers from a location in which the sender of the writing was present to another location where the receiver was present. In time, postal services were developed in which a person would deliver letters to the post office in one city, and an agent of the post office would deliver that letter to a post office in another city, where the letter mail would be picked up by the person to whom the letter was sent.
Ever since the numeric codification of streets and buildings received general acceptance, an individual's name and household postal address have been linked. The sender of a letter or package would deliver a letter or package to the post that had the correct recipient postal address, and the post would deliver the letter or package to the numeric street address of the recipient of the letter or package. A correct recipient postal address for the delivery of the letter or package to the recipient included the name of the recipient, the street address of the recipient, the city and state of the recipient, and the zip code of the recipient. Thus, the correct recipient postal address is usually the actual location of the recipient.
Each year, many people leave their home without leaving any forwarding address. A large number of people are not leaving a forwarding address, because they are running away from their responsibilities and/or running away from the law. Some reasons why people are not leaving a forwarding address are they do not want to pay child support; they do not want to see their wives, husbands, children, parents, etc.; they are avoiding people or business entities to whom/which they owe money; and/or they have committed a crime and are avoiding law enforcement agencies, etc. People who are not leaving a forwarding address usually do not want to lose contact with everyone. Thus, they will give some people their new address and, if they changed their name, they will give their new name to some people. Sometimes, the people who have left no forwarding address with the post and/or courier give their forwarding address to other people who send letters, flats and packages, hereinafter referred to as “mail”, to each other, via the post and/or a courier i.e., Federal Express®, Airborne®, United Parcel Service®, DHL®, etc., hereinafter referred to as “carrier”.
Even though many laws exists to help law enforcement agencies and/or victims to find people who are avoiding the law, to help parents find children who have run away from home, to help find parents who are avoiding their responsibilities to their children and/or spouses, and/or to help creditors find debtors, etc., heretofore carriers have not been used to find people who have left no forwarding address.